Sometimes You Get What You Get
by Elara
Summary: A story about what happen in what we know as the present. MakoMina ONE-SHOT


I don't own Sailor Moon.

Sometimes in Life You Get What You Get 

Sometimes in life you can't do what you want. I wanted to be a chef. I wanted to own my own flower shop. I wanted to own my own restaurant chain. I wanted to be happy in love, married, with three children. But that was not to be in this life.

I married a rock star. She was one of the best things in my life. In Tokyo same-sex marriages were not illegal so I was okay. She had been my best friend for nearly ten years. We had been through a great many trials, she as Sailor V then later as Sailor Venus, and I as the "karate maniac" and Sailor Jupiter.

We had each settled into the life of monotony. We went to school, went to study group, went home, ate dinner, went to bed, woke up in the middle of the night, fought a Negaverse monster, then we would go back home to sleep until we had to do it all over again. It wasn't until our freshman year of college that things changed.

She always flirted with everyone, not excluding me or our other fellow Sailors. No one minded. She would always turn up her charm on me, because I "acted like a boy" most of the time. Every now and again she would give me the full blast of that Goddess of Love allure. But I had shrugged it off, because she used it on all of us Scouts at one point or another. My friend Rei was the one to tell me that she thought that my little Goddess loved me. I had told her that of course she loved me she was my best friend and I was hers. Evidently I didn't understand so she just left it alone.

I had always liked boys. I had had a particularly great relationship turn into a disaster, so I was always reminded of him when I saw any other good looking guy. In a secret part of me I was strongly attracted to girls too. Take Haruka for example; when I first met her I thought she was a boy. She had a short boyish haircut, she drove a motorcycle, and a very fast sports car, and she was in the company of a very gorgeous female, named Michiru. She was even in a suit, and not just a suit, but a full-blown tuxedo. Even after I had found out that she was in fact a girl, I still felt attracted to her. Later we also found out that she was "involved" with Michiru. After that I was always noticing how lovely my girlfriends were.

I had thought that my friends would look down on me if they knew that I was secretly oogling them. I had felt a very strong and sometimes downright embarrassing attraction to my Love Goddess, but I had just chalked it up to her being the most magnificent creature on the planet. Her gloriousness even surpassed Usagi's. She was a treasure that was meant to be held dear.

The first day of our freshman year at Tokyo University she sat me down and said, "Ko-chan, I've been sooooooo lonely. I don't know what to do! I have a crush on this really great person and I don't know how they will take it when I tell them."

To which I replied, "Tell them your feelings, Mi-chan, I'm sure that no one could refuse that which is you."

"But it's…it's… a girl."

"What difference does it make, When two people can be together and love each other, what difference does it make. You can love or be attracted to anyone that you want." I had told her.

She had then looked into her lap, "But I know that she is… is not attracted to girls. She… she's even had several boyfriends that had tried to… you know, with another girl and her and she freaked out and ran away. I am positive that she could never feel like I feel towards her, now."

I remember that I had felt a sudden wash of fear, anticipation, and excitement. "Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"It's… It's… It's you Makoto!" she cried, as she ran off to class.

When I had seen her in the hall she wouldn't look at me, she looked as if she had been crying, however. I had tried to catch her all week and when at last Friday came we had class together, Performing Arts. She was sitting against the wall chatting merrily with the teacher, who was so entrapped in her gaze that he had forgotten that his class had started. I cleared my throat and said, "Mr. Kensington, you are sitting in the only chair that I can sit in."

He knew me because I was in his Home Economics class as well, "I'm sorry Miss Kino, please excuse me, Mina."

When I sat down I looked at her. She tried to hide her face from me, but I could see past her golden locks. I didn't say anything to her; I just slowly but my hand on her leg and gave it a soft squeeze. She flipped her hair back and really looked at me. And then I promptly kissed her. I kissed her like I had never kissed another being. It felt like my life was slowly being taken from my chest and I was drowning in the ocean that was her blue, blue eyes. Her arms encircled my neck and we were that way until the dull roar of the class became a pulsing, nearly screaming wave. When we pulled apart, she blushed, I didn't for the first time in my life I was not the least bit embarrassed by what I'd done. I smiled at her and murmured, "I hope this means that you will be mine, for all of eternity."

"I will," She had said.

Four years later we sealed that agreement with a marriage certificate, vows, and a congregation full of friends and, in her case, family. Her family had been shell-shocked to say the least, but they were very understanding and supported us as much as any human could. For our honeymoon we had gone to Hollywood where she had auditioned for a band. She made it. So did I.

She turned out to be the lead singer and I was one of the dancers. She had gone to college for a Performing arts degree and I had gone to become a chef. I was a certified chef, but I also had a degree in Performing arts. I had minored in Dancing and she had Majored in Acting and Vocal Arts, and minored in Dancing with me.

My life before Crystal Tokyo was a good one. I had fallen head over heals for a beautiful, blue eyed goddess, and had done something with my schooling, even if it wasn't what I had had in mind. I love my Wife very much… but she doesn't seem to remember the past. Everyone but me has no memory of that wonderful life… and Luna and Artemis had promised me that they won't, I just couldn't bare to know that My Minako would never feel that way again. So leave it the way it was and I could love her from afar. Living with her in the past had made it so that I could completely block myself from her mind; from anyone's mind and that was how it was going to stay.


End file.
